Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League (1962-2010)
The Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League operated in New Brunswick on-and-off between 1962 and 2010. The league was in existence from 1962-1968, 1973-1980, 1991-1994, and 2004-2010. The original Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League was contested from 1922-1940. During the 1970s it was also known as the Southeastern New Brunswick Hockey League. Participating teams *1962-63: St. Stephen Aces, Fredericton Jr. Monarchs, Sussex Rangers, Saint John Jr. Flyers *1963-64: Fredericton Capitals, Lancaster Mooseheads, St. Stephen Aces, Gagetown Black Watch *1964-65: Sussex Brais, Lancaster Mooseheads, Fredericton Capitals, Gagetown Black Watch *1965-66: Fredericton Capitals, Simonds Brais, Lancaster Mooseheads, Gagetown Black Watch *1966-67: Fredericton Jr. Red Wings, Fredericton Capitals, Saint John Mooseheads, Gagetown Black Watch *1967-68: Fredericton Capitals, Saint John Mooseheads, Moncton Hawks, Fredericton Jr. Red Wings *1973-74: Moncton Bears, Saint John Mooseheads, Newcastle Northmen, Sussex Dairy Kings, Shediac Capitals *1974-75: Moncton Bears, Fredericton Clark Chevies, Newcastle Northmen, Saint John Mooseheads, Sussex Dairy Kings *1975-76: Saint John Mooseheads, Newcastle Northmen, Fredericton Clark Chevies, Sussex Dairy Kings, St. Andrews Senators *1976-77: Fredericton Clark Chevies, Moncton Hawks, Shediac Capitals, Saint John Mooseheads, Newcastle Northmen *1977-78: Fredericton Clark Chevies, Newcastle Northmen, Shediac Capitals, Moncton Hawks, Saint John Warriors *1978-79: Bathurst Alpine Papermakers, Newcastle Northmen, Saint John Warriors, Charlottetown GJ’s, Moncton Hawks *1979-80: Fredericton Capitals, Saint John Warriors *1991-92: Kennebecasis Valley Merchants, Blacks Harbour Silverkings, Lancaster Aquarius Blues, Saint John Bruins *1992-93: Saint John Bruins, Hampton Kings City Mooseheads, Sussex Pocatan Vitos, Saint John Lightning, Lancaster Aquarius Blues *1993-94: Sussex Potacan Vitos, Lancaster Aquarius Blues, Hampton Labatt Ice, Saint John Lightning The league folded after the 1993-94 season. The league was re-started with the 2000-01 season. *2000-01 Lancaster Aquarius ThunderCats, River Valley Home Hardware Rock, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Saint John Thomas Construction Alpines and Saint John Kacey’s Stars *2001-02 Lancaster Aquarius ThunderCats, River Valley Home Hardware Rock, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Saint John Thomas Construction Alpines and Saint John Kacey’s Stars *2002-03: Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Lancaster Aquarius Thundercats, River Valley Home Hardware Rock, Saint John AJ's Moosehead Stars, Saint John Thomas Construction Alpines *2003-04: Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Lancaster Aquarius Thundercats, River Valley Home Hardware Rock, Saint John AJ's Moosehead Stars, Saint John Thomas Construction Alpines *2004-05: River Valley Rock, Can-Am Cobras, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Doaktown Hitmen, Old Chicago Blackhawks, Saint John Thomas Construction Alpines, Grand Lake Predators, St. Stephen Seahawks *2005-06: River Valley Rock, St. Stephen Seahawks, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Saint John Blackhawks, Grand Lake Predators *2006-07: Grand Lake Thrashers, St. Stephen Seahawks, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Fredericton Hilltop Budlights, River Valley Rock *2007-08: Grand Lake Thrashers, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Saint John Blackhawks, St. Stephen Seahawks, Fredericton Hilltop Budlights, Nackawic Hawks *2008-09: St. Andrews Senators, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Fredericton Hilltop Budlights, St. Stephen Seahawks *2009-10: St. Stephen Seahawks, Blacks Harbour Silver Kings, Tri-County Thrashers, Nackawic Hawks Champions *2004: Saint John Stars *2003: River Valley Home Hardware Rock *2002: Lancaster Aquarius ThunderCats *2001: Lancaster Aquarius ThunderCats Seasons *1962-63 SNBSHL Season *1963-64 SNBSHL Season *1964-65 SNBSHL Season *1965-66 SNBSHL Season *1966-67 SNBSHL Season *1967-68 SNBSHL Season *1973-74 SNBHL Season *1974-75 SNBHL Season *1975-76 SNBHL Season *1976-77 SNBHL Season *1977-78 SNBHL Season *1978-79 SNBHL Season *1991-92 SNBHL Season *1992-93 SNBHL Season *1993-94 SNBHL Season *2000-01 SNBHL Season *2001-02 SNBHL Season *2002-03 SNBHL Season *2003-04 SNBHL Season *2004-05 SNBHL Season *2005-06 SNBHL Season *2006-07 SNBHL Season *2007-08 SNBHL Season *2008-09 SNBHL Season *2009-10 SNBHL Season Sources *SIHR - League Directory Category:Defunct ice hockey leagues Category:Southern New Brunswick Senior Hockey League